It has previously been proposed--see German Pat. No. 30 19 595--to form the ends of printing plates with recesses which are coupled to register plates or register pins. The printing plate ends are customarily located in axial grooves on the plate cylinder, and clamped therein. The register plates or pins, likewise, are located in the cylinder groove to engage with the recesses of the plates. For each one of the axially adjacent plates, at least one register pin or plate is provided.